Ouran High Shenanigans
by theunicornofrainbows
Summary: What if Haruhi Fujioka had twin cousins whom she hadn't see in 10 years since her late mother's funeral? What if they BOTH joined Ouran High with a scholarship like she did? What if they BOTH became host THEMSELVES! "Oh Mum," Haruhi thought, "What am I going to do!"
1. Chapter 1

A long black limo slowly pulled up in front of two towering gold gates. Two figures gracefully stepped out of the car, holding only their school satchels, one of which was holding a sheet: Ouran Academy, Music Room 3, it said. One was dressed in a light yellow dress with a white collar and cuff-lings. The girl's uniform. She wore her long, wavy, chocolate brown hair down, with only a blue ribbon in a small bow at the back. Beside her was someone who was wearing a blue blazer with black trousers. The boy's uniform. The figure wore it's long, wavy, chocolate brown hair in a high pony tail, tied with also a blue ribbon, but no bow. The two looked exactly the same, height, face, hair, etc was all the same. Well they should be. After all, they were identical twins. That meant that that included what gender they were...

They both started towards the great white building, drinking in what they saw as they stared around them; it was almost like standing in a dream palace, the largeness of it all.

"Do you think this is a good idea? Shouldn't we just meet up with her at her home? This may not be the best time for us to visit. Even if we were accepted as new students..." The girl in the dress timidly questioned her sister. The one in the blue uniform turned to her sister confidently.

"Of course! Besides, Rin, it's been years since we've seen cousin Haruhi! It's about time we paid her a visit! Let's go and enjoy ourselves!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Satsuki! Wait a moment, Satsuki!" Rin panted as she chased her sister into one of the buildings. Satsuki _was_ always the more athletic one...Satsuki made a sharp turn onto a tall staircase, leading up to Kami-sama knows where.

"Hurry up, Rin! I think this may be the place! Come on! We didn't go through all that training for nothin'! Lift those knees up!"

"This...isn't...the base...this is...a high school...Can we...stop for a...moment? Please?" Rin begged. What she didn't realize though, was that Satsuki had already reached the top, and was waiting for her, a patient smile on her face.

"You've nearly reached the top, sis. But...here. I'll help you up _this_ time." Satsuki reached out a small hand to Rin, pulling her gently up the last few steps. They walked alongside each other to catch their breath, past all the paintings and statues. The windows were the size of entire walls, they noticed, as they traveled through the corridor. Looking for a specific music room said to in this building.

"Satsuki, you're _always_ helping me. Everywhere we go, whether it be at base or here. Even at the apartment!" Rin chuckled.

Satsuki feigned forgetfulness,"Hmm? Really? I can't recall _ever_ doing that..."Ack well. It's what sisters do, eh?" She playfully dug an elbow into her twin's ribs.

"Well, we're different. We are twins, after all. Not to mention, I doubt that many siblings had the childhood or raising that we had." Rin only just thought that that maybe wasn't the best thing to say. It was kinda a touchy subject. Rin turned to her twin. It was suffice to say, Satsuki took a reaction. She suddenly halted, and her face was darkened and kept low, so Rin couldn't exactly see what was going on. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Satsuki had a bright smile on her face, and shook her head, as if to ward off unwelcome thoughts.

"Yeah? Well, so what? That just means we're tougher than most teenagers. In fact, I think that we're probably two of the toughest teenagers in this _entire school_! With this being a private school and all for the filthy rich-a_nd_ possibly famous, who knows- the kids here are probably spoon fed or something, since they get everyone else to do their work for them! HA! I'd loved to see their faces if they came to the local supermarket! Or even tried..." Satsuki trailed off, in fake suspense, "_Commoner's_ coffee! Oh, the _scandal_!" Their laughs were echoed in the empty hallway. Since the mood was lightened, they made their way onward to find the music room.

It took quite a while for the twins to find Music room 3, which wasn't surprising to them really, since they were in a building practically the size of a small town-it seemed that way, anyway. But, after searching, peeking through room doors and the like, there it was. Music room 3. The doors were huge in scale and size, and stood proudly before them, the door knobs just itching to be opened. Satsuki reached out, but stopped herself just as her hand was about to touch it. She looked over her shoulder to find Rin standing behind her, her anxiety very prominent.

"Hey."

"W-what?!" Rin stammered.

"We'll be okay. We may not have seen her because we've been gone for about ten years or so, but...we'll be reunited again. Just like old times. Now then, shall we open this door? Together?" Satsuki waited for Rin to step up beside her, and grab one of the knobs beside Satsuki's.

"On the count of three?" Rin questioned.

"Do you even need to ask? One..." Satsuki retorted confidently.

"Two..."

"Three!" The twins chorused as they pushed the doors apart...

Well...This wasn't really what Satsuki and Rin Fujioka had considered to be...what their first sight of Music room 3 would be:

A tall, dark haired fellow was carrying a small blonde that was holding a pink bunny toy over to a set of sofas with a group of girls wearing the same uniform as Rin "awwing" and cooing over the pair. A young man, with dark hair and glasses was holding a simple, black notebook and rapidly jotting down notes, whilst taking in anything that moved. A pair of red headed twins with green caps seemed to be playing a game with a bigger group of girls.

"Which one is Hikaru?" They chorused to the giggling teenagers.

But there was an even bigger group of girls than either of the groups Satsuki and Rin had seen before. The center of attention was revealed to be a tall blonde cuddling a small brown haired young man, commenting how the smaller was "so cute!" and "natural!"

"Tamaki-senpai, please get off me, I need to get the coffee."

At this, the blonde, named Tamaki, released the brown haired man, and left at break-neck speed to a corner in the room, a dark aura slowly forming around him.

"Can't a father dote on his little girl, Haruhi?" Tamaki grumbled.

That named was what caught the twin's attention.

"Haruhi? As in, Haruhi Fujioka? Is it really you?" Satsuki and Rin inquired.

When addressed, the man named Haruhi turned towards them. Yet, they knew what he really was. A young woman, made to dress in the boy's uniform. Her chocolate eyes widened when they met with the twin's own, and time seemed to still for a moment.

"Satsuki? Rin?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"In the flesh, kiddo." Satsuki answered.

"It's lovely to see you again, Haru-chan. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Rin meekly replied.

It was only a few seconds before they were tackled in a bear-like hug, "Some time? Try practically ten years!" Haruhi cried out.

This little happy reunion caught the attention of everyone in the room. That included the hosts. Especially, a host with black hair and glasses, his notebook shut in his hands. _Fascinating_ he thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN

Hey everybody-everybody that's reading this anyway-tell me what you think. If I get far enough, I'll take in requests of what will happen in future chapters! just PM me. R&R please, I try my best! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously**

_"Haruhi? As in, Haruhi Fujioka? Is it really you?" Satsuki and Rin inquired._

_When addressed, the man named Haruhi turned towards them. Yet, they knew what he really was. A young woman, made to dress in the boy's uniform. Her chocolate eyes widened when they met with the twin's own, and time seemed to still for a moment._

_"Satsuki? Rin?" Haruhi asked hopefully._

_"In the flesh, kiddo." Satsuki answered._

_"It's lovely to see you again, Haru-chan. It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" Rin meekly replied._

_It was only a few seconds before they were tackled in a bear-like hug, "Some time? Try practically ten years!" Haruhi cried out._

_This little happy reunion caught the attention of everyone in the room. That included the hosts. Especially, a host with black hair and glasses, his notebook shut in his hands. _Fascinating_ he thought._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And now!**

Haruhi released Satsuki and Rin, allowing her to take a good long look at her cousins. They seemed to have changed so much, yet, so little at the same time. She could tell the difference between the two, even if they dressed the exact same way. Satsuki had a strong, don't-mess-with-me demeanor, mixed with the gentleness and justified attitude the tomboy possessed in spades. Rin was still her shy, kind personality. She _did_ have her twin's sense of justice and kindness, though, but would take a more pacifistic approach in conflict. But Haruhi knew that if pushed, Rin could show that she was stronger than she looked. They both were taller than Haruhi and some of the customers-and _definitely_ taller than Hunny-senpai- but they weren't tall enough to tower over the other hosts, like Tamaki-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, or most of the boys in Ouran Academy. Haruhi also noticed that both the twins had a determined look in their stare. What they wanted, or what they were doing here, though, Haruhi couldn't fathom why.

"It's been too long, kiddo!" Satsuki chuckled, reaching out and ruffling Haruhi short hair.

Haruhi playfully swiped Satsuki's hand away,"I'm not a little kid, 'ski-chan. I only a year younger than you and Rin-chan!"

"Wait, what's with the 'ski-ch-"

"Yes, but Satsuki _is_ right. It _has_ been far too long. Then again, _ten years_ would be quite a lengthy period of time, don't you think, Haru-chan?" Rin chirped in.

The girls chatted for a bit, until a certain tall, blonde host butted in...

"Who are you?! Why are you here?! And what are your connections to my little girl?! I demand to know this instant!" Tamaki head-butted the trio's little circle, his eyes wide and teary, as if the twins would be a threat to his and Haruhi's relationship.

"Whoa, hold your horses, Suoh. We don't hurt family, even if they can annoy us sometimes!." Satsuki raised her hands as if trying to calm a beast.

"That's quite right. Haru-chan is just as important to us as he is to you, Tamaki-senpai. As to who we are and why we are here, well, why don't we and the club go somewhere private to discuss this." Rin turned to the surrounding crowd of curious girls with grace, and she suddenly seemed to have a certain, delicate glow about her, "But only if that would not disturb the young beauties in the room. My sister and I are aware that you must have planned to spend some time with your beloved hosts."

Satsuki joined Rin's side with that same grace and poise,"This may be quite a bump ton your road to pleasure, dear princesses and ladies. But it is a small one, and if you can be so kind as to be patient, I promise you..." Satsuki stepped forward, calmly took a shorter customer's hand in hers, and gently pressed it to her lips, "You will be satisfied, and return to your days of care-free peace, and gazing at beauty." Satsuki let go of the customer's hand, and turned to the rest of the girls, "Though I question why you have the need to gaze at other's beauty, when you are _all_ so beautiful _yourselves_!" Both Satsuki and Rin gave the girls dazzling smiles "Now, please excuse us. We shall only be a short while! _Adieu_, M'ladies!" They chorused.

What the hosts, Haruhi included, did not expect, was for the customers-_their_ customers-to blush and faint. And squeal in delight, with whispers around of:

"Who are they?!"

"What are they doing here?"

"They look so pretty!"

"Why is one wearing the boy's uniform, yet the other wear's the girls uniform, if they're _both_ girls?!"

"Are they gonna take one of the hosts?!"

"Oh no! Tamaki-senpai! Don't leave us!" The customers all surrounded the girl whose hand Satsuki kissed.

"_Whoa_, Kagami-chan! Your hand got _kissed_! Are you okay, 'cause you seem kinda out of it." one of the girls asked the one named Kagami. Her hair was cut short,just only below her ears-which were glowing red with embarrassment-with a bright hair-clip in her reddish brown hair. Her pale skin was turning more red by the second, and she clutched the hand Satsuki kissed to her chest.

"I-I'm fine. Really, everyone. It was just surprising, is all." Kagami stuttered.

All the while, the Hosts and their new guests walked on to the extra room, where they often decided what would happen in club matters. It was hardly ever noticed-especially by their customers. The moment that they all sat down on the fine sofas, Kyoya spoke:

Pushing up his glasses, "All right, now we can actually find out what has been happening-"

"Like you don't already know." A voice coldly interrupted. He looked up to see who was the perpetrator. His eyes found Satsuki, sitting opposite him, her arms folded neatly and her face skeptical. The rest of the Host club, and Rin, stared at her. It was unheard of for someone-except Tamaki-to interrupt the well known "Shadow King" when he spoke.

Nonetheless, Satsuki continued, "You're Kyoya Ootori, one of the Ootori children. Third son of Yoshio Ootori, the CEO of "The Ootori Group", a highly successful medical and health care zeibatstu. You're known for being highly intellectual, cool, and calm, whilst also being known for going to extremes when needed, and use your status and intellect to get what you want, and talk or become friends with those whom you believe to be of beneficial use to you or your family-ironically, that was how you became close friends with Tamaki Suoh, the son of a aristocrat."

Satsuki didn't stop, "You were born in November 22nd, under both the Scorpio sign, and you are 17 years old. Your blood type is AB, and your homeroom class is 2-A. Your favorite subjects are Physics, English, and German as a language. Your favorite foods are those of the spicy kind, and you aren't fond of sweet things. Though you are known to the Host Club as it's Vice-president, you are the coordinator for most of the events that take place within it's vicinity. Your guessed Haruhi Fujioka's correct gender the moment you _looked_ at her, _yet_ you claim that you among the others that you don't know what's happening? I find that hard to believe. In _fact_, I think that you just want to explain ourselves to the Host Club so that when you speak next time what will happen, everyone will most certainly be on the same page as you."

"_Am_-" She raised her left leg,

"_I_-" Her leg snapped into an angle,

"_Wrong_, Kyoya Ootori?" Satsuki's leg crossed onto the top of her right leg. Her form was that of someone who won a game that couldn't be beaten because of the opponent. And in truth, what happened did feel like someone who was barely know in Ouran Academy, had sassed Kyoya Ootori, and won. And _lived_. For now, anyway. There was a long moment silence that seemed to feel like years. Finally, Rin seemed to take the charge of breaking the silence unto herself:**  
**

"Maybe it's time we had some tea or coffee? Haruhi, don't you have some?" Rin awkwardly asked, "Why don't you make it for us, I'm sure everyone would like a cup..." She was losing her battle of breaking the silence that haunted them, "I am so sorry for Satsuki's behaviour-" She started,

"I don't need _you_ to apologize for what _I've_ said or done. But _I_ won't apologize for what _I_ said, either. After all, I was just stating some facts, expressed my opinion, and asked a question. Isn't that a right of mine?" Satsuki interrupted again.

"But Satsuki, you can't just do that to Kyoya-senpai! What if Haruhi gets into trouble for what you said?!" Rin pleaded

"He won't." Satsuki assured.

"How can you know that?!" Rin cried out in desperation. She couldn't figure out what her twin was planning. Well, other than the _other_ plan the two knew.

"That's why we're here, Tamaki Suoh" Satsuki finally addressed Tamaki since entering the room.

"Muh? What are you talking about?" Tamaki questioned.

Rin took a deep breath to calm down, and explained, "Well, we're here at Ouran Academy because of a scholarship that we earned when taking the entrance exam to be accepted as second years, as we want to continue our education. At least, we were told to continue our education, then return to where we were living before after graduation at a university or even here, if we pleased. As to the reason why my sister and I are here at the Host Cub-" Rin paused,

"We want to join the Host Club, put simply." Satsuki finished for her sister.

The majority of the people in the room was drinking their commoner's coffee Haruhi hastily made, which was such a hit with the customers and the Hosts themselves, and after hearing this statement, spat it out in a comical fashion. Even Mori was shocked. Which is a shock in of itself.

"Say what?!" The Hitachiin twins cried out in chorus,

"Why would you want to join the Host Club, 'ski-chan and Rin-chan?" Hunny asked in curiosity,

"A girl cannot become a Host! She would be a guy, for one thing!" Tamaki burst out

"Haruhi is a girl, and she has had to become a host to pay of the debt of a 8 million yen vase. Why can't we, then?" Satsuki retorted, "We do not ask to become Hosts. Rather, we request that we become _Hostesses_."

"Well, you have no debt to pay. So I don't see a reason why you and your sister would want to become Hostesses. That's the difference between you and Haruhi." Kyoya stood up, and finally spoke up since Satsuki's rant, "Not to mention, I don't see the benefits, as you've _vigorously_ stated, that I look for when taking on a project." He finished coldly.

Satsuki didn't seem fazed in the slightest, stood up, and faced him. She reached up to his chin. Kyoya saw fierce determination in her eyes.

"Now Kyoya, there's no reason to be so cold, it's not good for attracting the ladies. The benefits _I_ see are that the audience will widen-more boys will want to come here if there was Hostesses that they could talk to. Not to mention, I hear that you sell some of the Hosts' belongings to customers-nothing important, just small things, like a pencil you used or something. If you hire us, there would be more merchandise to sell, wouldn't there."

"I'm afraid, while you have a _strong_ argument, I'm not _entirely_ convinced. My apologies, Miss Satsuki."

There was a short silence between the two. Satsuki seemed to pause, looking like she was considering what to say next to convince the Shadow King before her. After a while, Satsuki looked like she came to a decision"...I will _also_ share some of Haruhi's debt, so I would need to clear it wouldn't I?" There was not the tiniest hint of hesitation in her voice. She really thought this through.

"Say _what_?!" Haruhi sputtered in shock.

"Wait, Satsuki!" Rin interjected. After what Satsuki stated, Kyoya's eyes widened in shock. But only the slightest, so no one noticed, thank Kami-sama!

"What's wrong, Rin?" Satsuki turned towards her twin, her eyes softening.

"You know _damn_ well what's _wrong_! You never told me about this! What are you thinking?!" Rin cried, her eyes desperate for an answer from Satsuki.

"I was thinking that if I couldn't convince Kyoya with what I've said already, I bring up Haru-chan's debt...And help her clear it with customers who might request me. You have nothing to fear, you are not part of this debt, just me and Haruhi." Satsuki calmly explained.

"...What about me? Do you think I can't help clear Haru-chan's debt to the Host Club?" Rin quietly said. Satsuki slowly walked towards Rin, her hands on Rin's shoulder. Satsuki gave a small smile

"I know you can, Rin. I just don't want you to be burdened. You should focus on your studies more, and join the club, but just without a debt breathing down your neck. I am willing to have a debt to pay. Just not for you to have to pay a debt." Satsuki softly spoke, then shifted her gaze towards Kyoya, "Will you now let me and Rin into the club? If you're not yet convinced, we could do a certain test. See if the customers are interested in us."

It was a long moment as Kyoya stood there silent, his face unfathomable. No one knew what he was thinking. Finally, after what seemed like hours, He broke the silence;

"If you two can pass the test, and if we can find what types you can play best, we will let you become Hostesses. Hopefully, I will gain the benefits you claimed will happen if we do let you join. And also, Miss Satsuki, you have half of what's left of Haruhi's debt to pay."

Satsuki and Rin were filled with joy, it was obvious in their smiles. Every one of the Hosts came over to congratulate them, obviously for joining the Club, but mostly of Satsuki's ability to convince the _Shadow_ _King_ to let them join in the _first place_!

"We both-" Rin replied

"Hope to do our best!" Satsuki finished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well hello everyone! It's been a while since I've posted anything, hasn't it? Sorry for the delay! R&R please, I would really appreciate it! Tell me what you think! It's awesome to know people are reading this!

To explain the personalities of the twins, Rin doesn't really talk much, which is why I make Satsuki do most of the talking.


End file.
